Conflict
by Fosbaekliner
Summary: "sudah kubilang aku tak mau jadi pelacur!" "namja ini... bolehkah aku membelinya?" "aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja," "dimana dia? aku tak melihatnya?" "a- aku... aku hamil?" YAOI, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, M-preg
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tak mau jadi pelacur!"

.

.

"Kau anak tak tahu diri!"

.

.

"Tubuhmu sangat menggoda sayangku."

.

.

"Aku tak melihatnya. Dimana dia?"

.

.

"Mwo? Namja ini hamil?"

.

.

"Ku– Kumohon, tolong aku."

.

.

"MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU!"

.

.

"M–Mwo? Jadi selama ini… kau hyung?"

.

.

"Takkan kubiarkan ia merebutnya."

.

.

"Kau bukan anakku!"

.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, dan akan selalu menyayangimu."


	2. Chapter 2

"**Conflict"**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.**

**Genre : Yaoi, sinetron banget (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini milik keluarganya dan Tuhan, saya Cuma minjem nama mereka buat dipake dalam ff abal milik saya ini.**

**WARNING: OOC, YAOI, jalan cerita aneh dan abal, Typos bertebaran (?)**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: ne, annyeonghaseyo, saya author baru disini. Ini ff pertama Hyo yang Hyo post disini. Sebenernya Hyo udah pernah nulis ff lain sih selain ff ini. Cuma ff Hyo yang lain abal banget (ff ini pun masih abal Hyo -.-) jadi Hyo enggak berani post disini.**

**Oh iya, maafkan Hyo kalau nanti banyak Typo yang bertebaran, soalnya Hyo males kalo harus neliti ulang. Nanti kalau Hyo baca ulang bawaannya pengen ganti plot cerita mulu, Hyo takut entar ceritanya jadi aneh. Jadi enggak Hyo baca ulang.**

**Oh iya, sekali lagi Hyo ingetin. Ini ff YAOI! Yang enggak suka yaoi itu tuh, di atas ada tanda 'x' kan, klik aja itu. Atau ada tanda 'back' juga kan. Itu juga bisa di klik. Pokoknya kalo kalian enggak suka yaoi, mending keluar aja, aku takut ntar malah mencemari otak kalian yang masih polos itu.**

**Kebanyakan ngomong deh, saatnya kalian baca ff Hyo yang abal ini.**

**Oh ya, satu lagi. Big thanks to [xoxomumble] karena dia udah bantuin aku untuk nemuin ide cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 1***

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 11!"

"Ne!"

"Eoh? Apakah meja nomor 5 sudah di layani pesanannya? Ia datang dari tadi."

"Oh! Belum hyung, aduh. Sebentar, aku akan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo."

"Cepatlah Baekhyun-ah!"

"Arraseo!"

"Baekhyun-ah. bantu aku membawakan ini untuk meja nomor 7."

"Ne hyung."

"Pesanan meja nomor 5 sudah siap. Cepat antarkan ini Baekhyun."

"Ne!"

"Ya hyung! Pesanan ini kurang!"

.

.

Namja dengan surai berwarna hitam itu kini tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu loker miliknya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dekat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' di pintu lokernya. Ia mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah manisnya perlahan. Sedikit mengeluh mengingat betapa sibuknya ia siang ini.

"Capek?" namja itu –Baekhyun– menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari pintu yang ada di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Dan netra hazelnya bertatapan dengan netra milik namja bermata bulat yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ne. aku capek. Sangat Kyung," sahut Baekhyun sambil menatap namja yang kini tengah membuka pintu loker yang ada di depannya dengan tulisan 'Do Kyungsoo' pada pintunya.

Baekhyun menatap namja itu –Kyungsoo– yang kini sedang mengambil saputangan dari dalam loker miliknya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melemparkan saputangan itu pada Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di lantai.

"Hapus keringatmu itu Baek," bisik Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk di lantai.

"Gomawo," sahut Baekhyun perlahan sebelum ia mulai menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan saputangan putih milik Kyungsoo. Netra milik Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya dari atas ke bawah dan dengan sebuah senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun perlahan sambil meletakkan sapu tangan milik Kyungsoo di samping tubuhnya. Dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang terkekeh sambil menatapnya.

"Aniya, hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat berantakan Baek," sahut Kyungsoo sambil masih menatap Baekhyun –intens– sambil masih sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau pikir aku akan terlihat segar bugar setelah apa yang kita lalui siang ini Kyung? Kau gila jika berpikiran seperti itu," sahut Baekhyun sambil menggerutu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya hanya untuk membuka lokernya dan mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalam sana. Dan ia kembali duduk untuk mendapati Kyungsoo yang kembali terkekeh di depannya.

"Jangan begitu Baek, kau tak ingat bahwa café kita kekurangan pekerja hari ini karena tiga orang waitters yang mengambil cuti?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menerima lemparan botol minuman dari Baekhyun dan menengguk isinya yang tinggal setengah setelah diminum oleh Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku. Lagi pula kenapa mereka harus cuti di hari super sibuk ini sih?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk menangkat botol minumnya yang kini sudah kosong. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan 'hey, aku masih ingin meminumnya' dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yah, setidaknya ini semua ada sisi positifnya," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang menampilkan wajah kesalnya dan sedang mendengus kesal.

"Sisi positif apa? Kegiatan ini sama sekali tak menambah gajiku tuan Do," sahut Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal yang hanya di balas dengan kekehan –lagi– dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tak mengangguku ketika aku sedang memasak," Kyungsoo kembali menyuarakan tawanya setelah melihat tatapan membunuh dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh

.

.

_Ting tong_

"Ya sebentar!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam ruang tamu ketika bel di apartemennya berbunyi.

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong_

"Ya! Sabarlah!" Kyungsoo mempercepat jalannya saat ia medengar bel yang dibunyikan dengan berkali-kali. Ia menggerutu kesal saat bel itu tak berhenti dan malah bertambah ribut.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo berteriak marah dan membuka pintu untuk mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah kesal dan tangannya masih memencet bel berkali-kali.

Baekhyun mengangkat lengan kirinya dan mengecek jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, "tiga menit." Gumamnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam apartemen Kyungsoo tanpa meminta ijin dari sang pemilik yang kini berdiri terpaku didepan pintu.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo berbalik kesal dan menatap Baekhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapurnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti Baekhyun perlahan sambil menatap namja itu kesal, "Ya Baek! Ini apartemenku! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk dan menggeledah isi kulkasku?" kata Kyungsoo kesal saat melihat sahabatnya itu sudah berada didapurnya dan kini tengah menggeledah isi kulkasnya.

"Tak ada camilan? Huh, malam ini pasti akan membosankan," Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Ia berdiri di depan sofa dan melempar tas ranselnya yang sedari tadi ada dipunggungnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya! Baek! Kau mengacuhkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di— tunggu dulu, apakah itu ranselmu? Dan apakah isinya itu adalah pakaianmu?" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang mulai menjelajahkan tangannya untuk memencet tombol-tombol remote TV. Ia mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan memilih untuk menatap layar TV yang kini menunjukan acara yang berganti-ganti bersamaan dengan gerakan jarinya yang memencet tombol-tombol remote TV tersebut.

"Baek kau akan menginap?" Kyungsoo bertanya perlahan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan TVnya. Kyungsoo menendang kaki Baekhyun dna mendapat jawaban erangan dari Baekhyun sebelum ia menghadap Kyungsoo dengan kesal dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne! Dan kenapa kau tak menyediakanku minuman? Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku merasa haus?" sahut Baekhyun acuh, dan ia kembali menatap layar TV di depannya.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa namja gila ni menginap di rumahku," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia lumayan senang malam ini ia tak akan sendirian dan bersama sahabatnya itu. Ia pun dapat melihat sinar kelegaan di mata Baekhyun.

"Eum, Baek?" Kyungsoo memangil Baekhyun dengan ragu dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang menjawab panggilannya dengan gumaman dan tetap menatap layar TV, "kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Biasanya ayahmu…" Kyungsoo terdiam, sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan saat ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Namja tua menyebalkan itu sedang menikmati uangKU dan menghabiskannya di bar bersama wanita-wanita yang menggodanya," sahut Baekhyun dingin dan masih tetap menggangti-ganti channel TV. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memasuki dapur.

.

.

"Silahkan minumannya Tuan Muda," Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol minuman mineral pada Baekhyun yang dengan setia terduduk di lantai depan lokernya seperti biasa.

"Gomapta Kyung, kau memang pesuruhku yang paling baik," Kyungsoo mendengus kesal sambil mulai duduk di depan Baekhyun sambil bersandar di lokernya sendiri dan menatap Baekhyun yang meminum minumannya.

"Ya! Jangan dihabiskan. Aku belum meminumnya," Kyungsoo segera merampas botol yang ada ditangan Baekhyun dan menariknya. Membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan melelehkan air di dagunya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuhnya dan meminum minuman dari botol yang ia rampas dari Baekhyun. ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya saat mentap Baekhyun yang mencoba membersihkan air di dagunya dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan menerima lemparan saputangan dari Kyungsoo sambil bergumam 'gomapta' yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap lelehan air didagunya dan terkekeh.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk menerima saputangan setengah basah yang dilemparkan Baekhyun, dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aniya, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil Baek," Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh saat Baekhyun melayangkan pandangan kesal padanya.

_Oh__she__wants__me_

_O__h she got me_

Baekhyun segera menghentikan aksi 'mari menatap Kyungsoo'nya ketika menyadari bahwa HPnya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh sakunya dan meraih HPnya. Ia menatap layar untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Perlahan, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo didepannya yang juga sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"Nae Appa," bisik Baekhyun perlahan sambil menatap lemas pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar jawabannya. Namun, ia kembali menadapti Kyungsoo yang berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengangat teleponnya.

_Oh too much_

_N__eoya your love igeon—_

"Yeoboseyo?" bisik Baekhyun perlahan sambil menempelkan HPnya ketelinganya.

"_Ya! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung! Cepat pulang! Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggumu!" _Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan di seberang sana.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kemarin bahwa aku tak mau?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar setenang mungkin.

"_Kau mau cari mati Byun Baekhyun!? cepat pulang sekarang!" _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Tapi Appa—"

"_Tak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pulang sekarang!"_

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tak mau jadi pelacur!"

"_Kau mau aku datang kesana dan menebas leher sahabatmu itu!? Cepat pulang! Tak ada penolakan!"_

_Tuuut tuuut tuuut_

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menampilkan tulisan 'percakapan selesai' dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo lemas.

"Dia menyuruhku pulang. Dan menyuruhku untuk," Baekhyun terdiam ssaat untuk menelan ludahnya, "kembali 'melayani' tamunya." Baekhun menunduk dalam-dalam saat ia merasakan sudut matanya memanas.

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sedih. Mengawasi bagaimana namja mungil didepannya itu mulai menunduk. Dan berdiri untuk menghampiri namja didepannya itu saat ia melihat bahu Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu itu tak menyelesaikan masalah Baekhyun, ia berharap dapat menenangkan Baekhyun.

"A– aku takut Kyung, hiks, aku takut saat mereka mendatangiku, aku takut kalau mereka memintaku untuk melayani mereka, aku takut saat mereka—"

"Sshh. Hentikan omonganmu itu. Uljima, jangan menangis," Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan dekapannya saat ia merasakan tubuh yang direngkuhnya semakin bergetar. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ayah Baekhyun. bagaimana bisa ada seorang ayah yang menyuruh anaknya untuk jadi seorang penghibur.

Ada. Dan itu adalah ayah Baekhyun. sejak Baekhyun berumur 13 tahun hingga sekarang, yang berarti sudah 5 tahun lamanya, ayahnya dengan kejamnya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk 'melayani' namja-namja diluar sana. Baekhyun selalu dipaksa ayahnya untuk melayani namja-namja itu setidaknya 2 kali selama seminggu. Sudah ribuan kali Baekhyun memohon pada ayahnya untuk berhenti memaksanya melayani namja yang menginginkannya. Dan ribuan kali juga ia di pukul hingga pingsan, dan terbangun saat seseorang namja mulai menyetuh tubuhnya.

"Kyung, eothokhae? Aku tak ingin seperti ini terus," Kyungsoo semakin mengeratan dekapannya dan mengelus perlahan rambut Baekhyun, karena hanya itu hal yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya agar ia sampai di rumah sangat terlambat. Ia ingin lari saja dari semua ini, namun entah kenapa setiap ia kabur, ayahnya selalu dengan mudah dapat menemukannya dan menyeretnya pulang kembali.

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan perlahan saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang menarik kasar lengannya. Ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang tiba-tiba menariknya tersebut.

"A– Appa?" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan lengannya ketika menyadari bahwa yang meyeretnya sekarang adalah ayahnya.

"Diam!" ayah Baekhyun terus saja menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang meronta di belakangnya.

"A− Appa, aniyo, aku tak mau Appa," Baekhyun terus meronta dan menarik tangannya berusaha menjauh dari ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan ayahnya.

Geram dengan perlawanan dari Baekhyun,ayah Baekhyun mulai menarik Baekhyun dan menggendongnya.

"A−Appa lepaskan!" Baekhyun memberontak dalam gendongan ayahnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang namja sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Ahjussi, kumohon tolong aku!" Baekhyun berteriak meminta tolong pada namja yang sedang menyapu tadi. Namun, namjaitu malah diam saja dan tak membantu Baekhyun. Ia berpura-pura tak memperdulikan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya hanya dapat pasrah.

Apakah kalian bertanya kenapa namja tadi tak memerdulikan Baekhyun? Yah, siapapun itu yang tinggal di dekat rumah Baekhyun pasti tahu kalau ayah Baekhyun sering meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang namja penghibur. Namun tak satupun dari mereka mau membantunya. Mereka lebih memetingkan diri mereka sendiri. Lagipula, lingkungan daerah tempat Baekhyun tinggal memang sering terjadi penjualan namja ataupun yeoja. Jadi jangan heran jika Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat pertolongan dari siapapun.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 7," Baekhyun segera meraih nampan dan membawanya ke tempat yang sudah disebutkan tadi. ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Silahkan pesanannya," kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan pesanan dua orang ibu yang ada di meja nomor 7.

"Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun segera berlari –sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan– menuju Luhan yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Antarkan ini kepada namja yang duduk di bangku 8," Luhan meyerahkan sebuah buku menu, secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen pada Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tertatih sambil meringis kesakitan mendekati meja nomor 8.

"Silahkan menunya," kata Baekhyun pada seorang namha yang duduk di meja nomor 8. Untuk sesaat namja itu tak menggubris uluran buku menu dari tangan Baekhyun dan malah memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Eum, menunya tuan?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat namja tadi kembali pada kesadarannya dengan kembali mengulurkan buku menu di depan namja tadi. dan itu berhasil, ia segera meraih buku menu dari tangan Baekhyun dan membukanya.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun terpesona pada penampilan namja di depannya ini. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terlihat sangat terawat. Parfumnya tak terlalu menyengat, tapi juga terasa dalam indra penciuman Baekhyun dan membuatnya merasakan aura elegan. Namja didepannya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, celana berwarna hitam, dan sepasang sepatu kets putih. Namun, entah kenapa namja didepannya itu terlihat sangat elegan. Dan satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun terpesona pada namja itu, warna kulitnya. Dia tak putih seperti dirinya. warna itu terlihat sedikit tan. Namun, warna tubuhnya membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Apakah saya sudah bisa memesan?" tanya namja dihadapan Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Eoh? Ne. maafkan saya tuan. Jadi apa pesanan anda?".

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dan duduk di depan lokernya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan dan mulai berdiri menghadap lokernya sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia membuka lokernya dan menatap pakaian ganti yang tergantung rapi di lokernya.

Ia melepaskan kemeja seragam kerjanya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang terpasang pada bagian dalam loker miliknya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mengamati lehernya yang berwarna ungu kemerahan di beberapa bagian. Ia bersyukur karena kemeja kerjanya berleher tinggi, sama seperti pakaian Cina ataupun Jepang ataupun, sudahlah, Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya.

"Baek, aku membawaknmu minuman, berterimakasihlah kau—"

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri terdiam didepan pintu sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo yang terdiam sambil menatap tubuhnya lekat.

"Baek?" bisik Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin menatap sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekati tubuh membeku namja di depannya itu. Matanya menelusuri settiap sisi dari tubuh Baekhyun. dengan sangat perlahan, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh bekas berwarna ungu kemerahan di leher Baekhyun. ia kembali menelurusi setiap sisi tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan tatapanya terhenti pada beberapa titik di punggung Baekhyun. titik berwarna ungu kebiruan yang kini mengisi tubuh Baekhyun. dengan sangat perlahan, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ssshh…" Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Matanya terpejam, dan ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakit?" bisik Kyungsoo perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Sangat," Baekhyun menunduk dan menghindar dari tatapan dalam sahabatnya itu. Ia dengan perlahan mengambil kemejanya yang ada di dalam lokernya dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia merings saat beberapa lebam di tubuhnya membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dalam. Memberika sebuah seringai pada sahabatnya yang hanya mematung di depannya.

"Hey, kau terlihat seperti ingin memakanku," Baekhyun mengambil botol minuman daari tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung menenggaknya habis tanpa meminta persetujuan ari sang pemilik.

"Hey, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, ini sudah biasa bukan?" Baekhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mengalihakan pandangannya pada kedua netra hazel milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menberikan senyum terbaiknya seolah mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja', tapi Kyungsoo tahu dari sorot mata Baekhyun bahwa semua _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam dan menghela nafasnya.

Ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Tapi, kapan kau akan terbiasa setiap melihat sahabat baikmu penuh lebamdan _kissmark _di tubuhnya? Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa dengan biasa menghadapi wajah Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum bahagia, padahal beban yang ditanggungnya tak seharusnya bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi dan menatap Baekhyun yangmasih tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau menghabiskan minumanku padahal aku belum meminumnya," dan senyuman di wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyuman jahil.

.

.

Baekhyun terus berlari tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang menyumpah-nyumpahinya di belakangnya ketika ia menabrak mereka. Ia tak memperdulikan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin kabur darinya.

"Hey kau anak kurang ajar! Kembali kemari kau!" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ayahnya yang juga tengah berlari mengejarnya. Ia terkejut. Sangat. Dan dengan segera, ia memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari semakin cepat.

Baekhyun berlari melewati café kecil dengan taman kecil didepannya. Nafasnya tersenggal dan pandangannya menyapu tempat itu. Berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat seseorang dengan eratnya memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya. Ia menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang memeluknya dan menyeretnya.

"A– Appa lepaskan!" Baekhyun memekik sambil memukul lengan ayahnya yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyeretnya untuk kembali pulang.

Namun ayahnya tak perduli. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali pulang. Baekhyun semakin panik. Ia tak ingin pulang dan harus melayani namja-namja menyebalkan yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Ia semakin meronta dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Siapa saja kumohon tolong aku!" Baekhyun memekik sambil terus meronta dan memukuli lengan ayahnya. Pekikan minta tolongnya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya sedikit orang yang ia lihat di sini. Tapi seharusnya, mereka membantu Baekhyun bukan?

"A–Appa, aniya. Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun terus memukuli lengan ayahnya dan meronta-ronta. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengusik ayahnya yang terus meyeretnya pulang.

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Menatap tepat pada mata mereka, berusaha memohon bantuan.

"Kumohon! Tolong aku!" Baekhyun menatap beberapa orang disebelahnya samil tetap meronta dalam dekapan ayahnya. Namun, mereka hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datar dan mengabaikannya. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tetap berusaha meronta dari dekapan ayahnya. Ia memandang memohon bantuan dari orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Dan ia menangkap sosok itu.

Sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman, namja yang bertemu dengannya tadi siang. Namja yang membuatnya terpesona pada pandangan pertamanya. Namja dengan kulit tannya yang sangat mempesona. Ia sedang duduk diam disana, sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi! Kumohon tolong aku!" Baekhyun berteriak pada namja tadi. Baekhyun pikir, namja itu hanya akan mengacuhkannya. Tapi pikirannya salah. Namja itu berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih meronta dalam dekapan ayahnya.

"Siapa kau!" bentak ayah Baekhyun pada namja tadi yang sekarang sudah berada didepannya. Ayah Baekhyun tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang terus saja berkata 'tolong aku!' pada namja didepannya ini. Ia lebih mementingkan amarahnya saat namja yang tak ada sangkut pautya dalam urusannya berjalan mendekatinya.

Dengan kasar namja tadi melepaskan tangan ayah Baekhyun yang mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun. dengan segera ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengenggamnya dan menyembunyikan tubuh Baekhyun di balik tubuhnya.

"Ya! Siapa kau! Berani-benarinya mencampuri urusanku!" ayah Baekhyun berusaha menarik Baekhyun krmbali. Namun, namja itu lebih gesit. Ia segera menghalau ytangan ayah Baekhyun dan mencengeramnya kuat. Ia tak memperdulikan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan ayah Bakhyun padanya.

"Namja ini…" ia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengenggam tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya sambil menatapnya memohon. Ia kembali menatap ayah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat geram.

"Bolehkan aku membelinya?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Duh, *tutup muka* ffnya aneh banget yaa? Aduh, Hyo emang enggak bisa bikin ff yang bagus sih. Dan dunia per-ffan (?) bisa dibilang baru buat Hyo. Jadinya ya ini, cerita yang abal banget.**

**Tapi, Hyo butuh banget kritik, saran, dan kesan pesan (?) pembaca semua. Ini ff baru Hyo, jadi mohon di maafkan kalo banyak yang enggak pas.**

**Hyo mohon banget, itu ada kotak REVIEW kan? Nah, tlong tulis deh apapun tentang ff Hyo ini. Mau kasih kritik juga boleh, saran buat chap selanjutnya gitu, atau pesan kesan (?) *berasa lagi perpisahan gitu ya.-.* juga boleh.**

**Pokoknya bagi author *author manapun itu* kesan dari para pembaca itu adalah semangat nulis kita. Maka dari itu,**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO  
*Bow bareng Baek***

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Conflict"**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, dan akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.**

**Genre : Yaoi, sinetron banget (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : semua chara yang ada di ff ini milik keluarganya dan Tuhan, saya Cuma minjem nama mereka buat dipake dalam ff abal milik saya ini.**

**WARNING: OOC, YAOI, jalan cerita aneh dan abal, Typos bertebaran (?)**

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Big thanks to:**

**[****rinzkudo] [****Maple fujoshi2309****] [****kyungie22****] [****exindira****] [****ELafi Mumble****] [****N-Yera48****] [****Special bubble****] [****Dhea]**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

***Chapter 2***

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah! cepat antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 9!" suara Luhan –kepala pengurus café–memecahkan lamuman Baekhyun.

"Ne!" Baekhyun segera berjalan untuk mengantarkan pesanan itu menuju meja nomor 9. Sesaat, langkahnya terhenti dan ia menunduk. Namun, ia segera kembali berjalan cepat menuju meja nomor 9 untuk mengantakan pesanannya.

Kyungsoo terdiam di dapur. Sepasang netra hitamnya bergerak mengawasi sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan untuk mengantarkan pesanan di setiap meja. Kyungsoo mengawasi Baekhyun, tidak, bukan mengawasinya untuk melihat senyum manisnya yang terkembang. Kyungsoo mengawasi keadaan Baekhyun. mungkin, tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tahu kalau cara jalan Baekhyun terlihat aneh dan sedikit tertatih. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berjalan. Kyungsoo tahu kalau ada setitik peluh di pelipisnya saat ia mulai berjalan menghampiri meja-meja.

"Kyungsoo-ah," Kyungsoo menoleh untuk mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya, "apa yang kau perhatikan? Ada banyak pesanan yang belum di masak Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar pada Luhan sebelum ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun?" Luhan mengangguk, "apa kau tak menyadari bahwa dia kelihatan aneh? Kurasa ia sedang tak enak badan. Tak bisakah kau mengijinkannya istirahat? Lagipula 1 jam lagi waktu kerjanya habis," Kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar sambil masih menatap Baekhyun. ia terdiam dan melirik Luhan yang juga sedang terdiam dengan raut wajah berpikir.

"Kau benar, ia tak terlihat sehat. Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya istirahat," sahut Luhan sebelum ia beranjak mendekati Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam mengawasi Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Kyungsoo melihat Luhan mulai berbicara pada Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya beristirahat. kyungsoo melihat dari gerakan bibir Baekhyun bahwa dirinya menolak. Tapi Luhan keras kepala, hingga sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang loker dan membungkuk berterimakasih pada Luhan.

Dan dengan begitu, Kyungsoo kembali berkonsentrasi pada kerjaannya.

.

.

"Waktu kerjamu sudah habis Kyungsoo. Kau boleh beristirahat dan pulang," Kyungsoo melirik jam. Pukul 5 tepat. Tepat waktu untuk jam kerjanya habis.

"Kamsahamnida," ia membungkuk sopan pada Luhan yang ada didepannya. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman dan kembali mengawasi kerja pegawai yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu botol mineral yang ada di kulkas persediaan bagi pegawai dan membawanya menuju ruang loker. Menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo untuyk mebawa satu botol minuman untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun dan minum bersama dari situ walau terkadang itu kurang bagi mereka.

"Baek, aku membawakan—"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia terdiam melihat pemandangan sekilas yang ia lihat sebelum Baekhyun dengan cepat mengenakan kemejanya dan mengancingkan kemejanya itu.

"Oh. Kau membawakanku minuman lagi? Berikan padaku, aku sudah haus," Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berusaha meraih minuman yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo. Namun, dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kyung, aku sudah sangat haus," Baekhyun berusaha meraih minuman itu saat tangan Kyungsoo yang satunya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kyungsoo menangkap ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia dengan cepat mengubahnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat haus berikan itu padaku," Baekhyun sedikit menyentakkan tangan Kyungsoo dari tangannya dan berusaha meraih botol minuman di tangan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat melempar botol minuman itu kelantai dan mecengkram tangan Baekhyun.

"Luka apa yang ada ditubuhmu?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku mau minum," Baekhyun berusaha menyetakkan tangan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo malah semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Baek," Kyungsoo menatap tajam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo saat mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang terdengar tajam. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Kyungso yang mencengkram lengannya. Mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dari Kyungsoo dan terus berkonsentrasi membuka kancing emejanya. Setelah semua kancing ia buka, dengan sangat perlahan ia melepaskan kemejanya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

"B–Baek?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Nafasnya tercekat melihat punggung Baekhyun. punggung yang biasanya halus, mulus, putih —walau terkadang ada beberapa lebam di sana— tersebut kini sudah tak terdefinisikan. Kini tak hanya ada beberapa lebam disana, ada juga goresan kemerahan dan luka-luka yang lainnya di punggung Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya melihat luka-luka di punggung Baekhyun. mati-matian ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menyentuh pundak namja didepannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Dan seketika juga air matanya menetes.

Air matanya benar-benar mengalir menatap tubuh sahabatnya ini. Tubuhnya yang benar-benar dipenuhi lebam-lebam dan goresan-goresan merah. Dada dan perut Baekhyun penuh dengan goresan merah, Kyungsoo tak tahu itu goresan pisau atau _cutter_, yang jelas luka-luka tu benar-benar memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun. goresan _cutter _—atau pisau— itu menimbulkan pola-pola abstrak pada tubuh Baekhyun. menimbulan pola-pola tak beraturan juga pada kedua lengan Baekhyun. lengan yang biasanya akan Kyungsoo pukul saat Baekhyun menjahilinya kini penuh dengan goresan yang serupa. Penuh goresan yang membuat air mata Kungsoo mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

"B–Baek?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar seperti cicitan. Berusaha menatap wajah sahabatnya itu yang tengah menunduk. Kyungsoo yakin dari bahu Baekhyun yang begetar, kalau namja itu sedang menangis, sama seperti dirinya.

"Baek? Apa yang terjadi?" dengan sangat perlahan, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. mengenggamnya pada bagian yang tak penuh dengan luka.

Oke, Kyungsoo memang sering melihat tubuh Baekhyun penuh luka dan lebam. Tapi tak pernah ia melihatnya separah ini. Tak pernah melihatnya sebanyak ini.

"Baek? Kenapa bisa begini?" Kyungsoo berusaha menatap wajah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunduk dalam. Tak menyuarakan suaranya sampai Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Na–namja itu Kyung. Hiks, di–dia yang membuatku seperti ini," sahut Baekhyun terbata diantara isakannya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya itu, menenangkan tangisannya. Tapi ia tak ingin semakin melukai namja itu dengan memeluk tubuh penuh lukanya.

"B–Baek?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi berada di pundak Baekhyun untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun. mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir di pipi namja di depannya itu.

Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. Berusaha mengatakan betapa sakitnya ia. Betapa terlukanya hatinya. Dan Kyungsoo balas menatapnya menenangkan. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. melihat tatapan Kyungsoo padanya, Baekhyun kembali menangis. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Memeluknya erat. Baekhyun tak perduli pada rasa perih saat tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin mencari kehangatan dari namja didepannya itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Bukannya ia tak ingin menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya tak ingin tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh luka kembali terasa sakit. Namun saat merasakan bahwa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, dan isakannya semakin keras, Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun lembut. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan ketegaran dari pelukannya.

Dan isakan kepedihan Baekhyun semakin mengeras seiring mengeratnya pelukan keduanya.

.

.

"Sshh… Akh!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan saat Kyungsoo mulai mengobati luka-luka di punggung dan di tubuh Baekhyun. kini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ma–maafkan aku Baek, apakah sangat sakit?" Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang mengobati luka di punggung Baekhyun sejenak. Melirik raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan, Kyungsoo semakin merasa khawatir.

"A–aniya. Gwaenchana," Baekhyun masih meringis sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya agar luka Baekhyun cepat sembuh.

"Erngh," Baekhyun kembali menggeram tertahan saat Kyungsoo menekan lukanya terlalu kuat. Dan Kyungsoo kembali mengobati luka Baekhyun dengan lebih perlahan.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" erangan dan rintihan yang eluar dari mulut Baekhyun mendadak terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang, Kyungsoo tahu jelas hal itu. Baekhyun terdiam dan menunduk yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Baek, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu," sahut Baekhyun cepat memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo ragu, ia tak ingin membuat sahabtnya ini mengingat kekejaman yang dialaminya.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap bercerita. Ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana pertama kali mereka, Baekhyun dan namja tan itu, bertemu di café. Tentang bagaimana Baekhyun bertemu dengan namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu di jalan. Bagaimana Baekhyun disiksa oleh namja tak berhati itu. Bagaimana ayahnya menjual tubuhnya pada namja itu untuk ia sepenuhnya dan sesukanya kapanpun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Hiks, namja itulah yang menyiksaku Kyung. Ia yang— yang membuatku memiliki luka-luka ini Kyung, hiks," Kyungso kembali memeluk tubuh bergetar Baekhyun. ia mengelus perlahan surai hitam milik Baekhyun dan menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat penderitaan sahabtnya itu.

.

.

"Eungh," Baekhyun melenguh perlahan saat merasakan sinar lampu yang menyulaukan penglihataannya. Ia melihat lampu yang menggantung di atasnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Tunggu dulu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengenali langit-langit kamar yang sedang ditatapnya. Ini bukan langit- langkit kamarnya. Bukan juga langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo. Lalu ini dimana?

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat. Yang ia ingat adalah ia berjalan pulang dari tempat kerjanya jam 6 sore seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan…

Ia tak ingat lagi.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit. Namun, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Ia mendongak keatas dan mendapati sebuah dasi mengikat tangannya di kepala ranjang. Ia berbalik menatap tangan kirinya hanya untuk mendapati sebuah ikat pinggang juga sudah mengikat tangannya.

Ia meronta, berusaha melepaskan ikatan dasi dan ikat pinggang itu dari tangannya. Namun, nihil. Ia tak bisa melepasnya. Malahan tangannyalah yang jadi sakit saat ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu.

Ia merasakan dinginnya AC yangada di kamar itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Tunggu dulu,

AC?

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menoleh kebawah dan membulatkan matanya saat mendapati tubuhnya sudah tak terlindungi apapun. Benar-benar polos.

Ia dengan panik menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat, berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. ia terus menarik-narik tangannya dan dengan pikirannya yang kalut, ia berusaha mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada disini.

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik perlahan saat tangannya terasa sangat perih. Ia mendongak keatas dan mendapati pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terikat sudah memerah dan sedikit lecet. Ia meringis kesakitan saat kain kasar dasi tadi melukai tangannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun teralihkan pada kalender yang ada di sebelah kanan ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

Tanggalnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi jam beker yang ada di meja tadi. tapi, Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat harinya.

_Selasa_

Baekhyun menatap takut pada kalender tadi dan semakin brutal untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia tak perduli pda luka di pergelangan tangannya yang semakin terasa perih. Yang ia perdulikan adalah pergi dari sini sebelum _namja itu _datang.

_Cklek_

DEG

'_Matilah aku,' _Baekhyun menatap takut-takut pada pintu di sisi kirinya yang perlahan terbuka. Nafasnya tercekat. Berharap bukan _dia _yang keluar dari sana.

"Good night, baby," harapan Baekhyun salah. Namja itu memang _dia. _Namja dengan rambut pirangnya yang masih basah itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. kalau saja Baekhyun tak tahu sifat buruknya, ia pasti akan terpesona ketika namja itu berjalan ke arahnya hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya dan air yang masih menetes dri rambutnya.

"Hello, baby. Apakah tidurmu tadi nyenyak?" tanya namja berambut pirang tadi sambil mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun perlahan.

Tapi Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya sehingga tangan namja yang mengelusnya tadi berheti bergerak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku," geram Baekhyun menahan emosi. Ia menatap tajam namja di hadapannya yang malah menatapnya datar. Baekhyun tak mempersiapkan dirinya saat tangan kekar namja itu tiba-tiba meremas dagunya dan menyentakkan wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kau berani membentakku baby?" namja itu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Tapi Baekhyun tak takut, ia _harus _tidak takut pada namja dihadapannya ini yang makin mengencangkan remasannya pada dagu Baekhyun saat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu Baek? Aku tak pernah menyukai warna putih monoton. Seperti kulitmu yang hanya berwarna putih. Bagaimana kalau kita menambah beberapa warn ditubuhmu agar terlihat indah?" seringaian muncul di bibir namja itu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sedikit takut.

Tangan kirinya yang tak menyentuh apapun ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah jam beker kecil berbentuk persegi yang ada di meja kecil di sampingnya. Ia semakin menyeringai saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan dan memohon padanya. Namun ia tak perduli. Ia lepaskan cengkeramannya pada dagu Baekhyun dan memainkan jam beker tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

_Duak_

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik saat jam beker yang tadi di mainkan namja pirang itu di tangannya tiba-tiba mendarat di kepalanya dengan sangat kasar. Ia merasakan sakit di daerah pelipisnya. Baekhyun rasa pelipisnya itu kini memar dan sedikit berdarah akibat bertubrukan dengan sisi dari jam persegi tadi.

"Oh, indahnya. Kini kita mengikut sertakan sedikit warna merah dalam hidup kita Baek," namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. dan Baekhyun tak menolak. Rasa perih dan pusing di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Namja itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat luka yang baru saja ia buat. Menghentikan aliran darah yang sedikit keluar dari uka tersebut dan beralih menjilati pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menyentakkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan lidah itu dari pipinya. Namun, ia tak bisa. Lidah itu malah semakin menjelajahi wajahnya dan berhenti di telinganya.

"Eerrnnghhh," Baekhyun menggerang tertahan saat lidah itu menjilati telinganya. Dan ia kembali menggerang saat ia merasakan telinganya digigit dan dijilati oleh namja tadi.

"Menikmatinya heum?" namja itu menghentikan pergerakan lidahnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menjilat telinga Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Ernghh, aniyoohh," Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan desahan dari bibirnya itu. Tak ingin membuat namja didepannya mengira ia menikmati ini semua.

"Aniyo? Kalau begitu mari kita ikut sertakan _dia _agar kau lebih menikmatinya."

_Ctrek_

Baekhyun segera menyentakkan wajahnya dan menatap namja pirang itu yang kini tengah memegang sebuah _cutter _di tangannya. Baekhyun berusa memberontak dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika namja tan itu mulai mendekatkan _cutter_nya kearah leher Baekhyun.

"Aaakh!" Baekhyun berteriak saat _cutter_ itu bergesekan di lehernya. Membuat sebuah luka yang tak terlalu panjang. Namun tetap saja terasa sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

Namja tan itu menyeringai. Wajahnya perlahan ia dekatkan kepada luka di leher Baekhyun. dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menjilat dan menghisap luka itu. Menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dan juga menggoda BAekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menggerang dan memekik kesakitan saat namja itu lagi-lagi mengoreskan luka di lehernya dan menjilatinya. Dirinya hanya dapat pasrah saat gerakan namja itu semakin turun dan bermain-main di dadanya dan perutnya bersama 'sahabat'nya.

"Baek, kau sangat indah," namja tan itu segera membuang _cuter _yang sudah selesai ia gunakan dan beranjak menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eeerngghhh~" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan semua desahannya saat namja tan itu mulai bermain-main di dadanya dengan lidah dan tangan kanannya. Menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan sensualnya. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran aneh pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aakhh~"Baekhyun tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya saat tangan kiri namja itu mulai merayap turun dan memainkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melengkung dan matanya terpejam saat merasakan sentuhan itu pada tubuhnya.

"Oh lihatlah Baek, tubuhmu benar-benar menikmatinya," namja itu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. menikmati aroma darah yang masih sedikit tercium karena luka pada leher Baekhyun yang belum mengering. Menggodanya dengan jilatan dan kecupan pada leher itu membuat namja yang ditindihnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Namja itu menghentikan gerakannya saat dirasanya tubuh Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terangsang. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berpeluh dan berwarna merah. Ia mengamati bagaimana bola mata namja imut di bawahnya bergerak ke atas saat ia kembali memainkan tanggannya yang berada di tubuh bawah BAekhyun. ia mengamati bagaimana mulut mungil yang kini tengah terbuka dan mengeluarkan semua desahannya saat ia terus memainkan tangannya.

Dengan cepat namja itu memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. menjilat dan melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Menjelajah dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. menjilat langit-langit Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman tertahan Baekhyun yang malah membuatnya semakin ingin menikmati tubuh di bawahnya itu. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengajak bermain penghuni gua hangat itu.

Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar di kuasai nafsu mulai membalas pergerakan lidah namja tan itu di dalam mulutnya. saling melumat dan melilit. Menimbulkan beberapa tetes saliva mengalir dari tautan mereka berdua ke dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi BAek," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berusaha memberontak saat namja di atasnya mulai mempersiapkan dirinya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: annyeong chingudeul. Siapa yang nunggu ff ini? :3 *krik krik krik* kekeke~ sebelumnya aku mau bilang sesuatu, mungkin untuk 1 bulan kedepan aku bakal gak update, ato kalo nggak gitu, aku updatenya agak lama. Maafkan aku masalahnya laptopku lagi sakit jadinya aku enggak bisa nerusin ff ini cerita aja aku terusin sambil pinjem laptop temen ato mampir-mampir di warnet, tapi tenang aja, sebisa mungkin aku bakal nerusin ff ini terus kok. Untuk chap selanjutnya juga aku udah nyelesain sedikit kok. Jadi tenang aja.**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya itu namja nyelametin baek ato enggak udah kejawab kan :3 kekeke~ maafkan otak jahat saya yang seenaknya nyiksa baek kek gitu. Oh iya, maaf jug aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Lain kali mungkin akan aku balesin satu-satu. Tapi serius, semua udah aku baca kok :3**

**Ya udah deh, chap ini sekian dulu aja (?) dan aku mohon,**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**

***Bow bareng Baek***

**.**

**.**


End file.
